


Office Treats

by squidgie



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Donald Strachey Mysteries, Don/Tim, Oh my God, Timmy are you HIGH?!?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Treats

Senator Lauren Platt stands next to Timothy's chair, hand firmly planted on his shoulder and talking to him in a slow, calm voice when Donald walks in. "Senator," Donald says.

Before she can respond, Timothy is up and out of the chair, and plasters himself against Donald. If Timothy wasn't in his current state, it would be almost too intimate a moment to witness. But instead, her eyes crinkle up as a smile covers her face at Timothy's awkwardness of limbs.

" _Donald_!" Timothy says, voice breathy. "Oh Senator look! It's Donald! Isn't he dreamy?"

Donald's face turns serious, and he cuts his eyes at Lauren. "Timmy?" he asks, clearly out of his element.

"Our dear Timothy has, well," she says, hesitating. "Lets just say that a now _ex_ -intern brought in some special brownies this morning as a joke."

"Good god, Timothy - _are you high_?" Donald asks.

Timothy is all hands, and Donald has a small issue trying to handle him while keeping his cool demeanor.

Timothy just smiles at him.

"He had three," Senator Platt mirthfully admits.

Donald tries to respond, but suddenly Timothy pulls him into a sloppy kiss. He's trying to stay professional, but with the way Timothy's hands roam across his body, it's clearly a losing battle.

"You know I love, you, Donald darling?" Timothy says, trying to steal one more kiss. "And it's you. The whole package. I mean, not just your _package_ per se. But even if you didn't have an enormous cock, I'd still love you, Donald."

Senator Platt watches as a blush quickly blooms across Donald's cheeks. "Okay, let's get you home."

"Donald?" she asks. When he gets Timothy settled against him, one arm firmly wrapped around his waist, she says, "How about I have my driver come around to take you boys home?"

"Oh thank god," Donald replies. "You're a lifesaver."

With a smile on her face, Lauren Platt picks up the phone, and quickly turns around when Timothy's pants suddenly drop to the floor, Donald's " _Jesus Christ, Timmy_!" filling the small office. "Better take him out the back entrance," she calls over her shoulder, and hopes her driver can get there quickly.


End file.
